The Highwayman
by Kaelin Voidshadow
Summary: Possibly Oneshot. Depends if people want more of this story. So far is purely OC, with a tad bit of Flea.
1. Chapter 1

He saw her… Her long red ponytail, and white cloak, Her fair lips and beautiful eyes. He was smitten. He drew his sword, and turned on his own kind. The Mystics were there just as he was in trouble, four of his former comrades fighting him, and winning. His Zweihander only allowed him so much sweeping range. The Mystics were not attacking him… He had no Idea why, but he just accepted it. He was a Highwayman. He had been conscripted into Guardia's armies to fight the forces of Magus. The Dread Mage was thought dead after Glenn had returned to the world, and became Master Knight of the Square Table, following in the footsteps of his Friend Cyrus, but Magus had resurfaced. The Blue Haired Terror, who had been beaten once, but was now back.

The Highwayman had no qualms fighting alongside Mystics. In fact, he enjoyed it immensely. They were experts at bringing death on their foes, and He respected it. He hated his own kind, ever since he was abandoned as a child for some reason, lost to the wilds. He was raised by Thieves and Murderers, and had become like them. He favored his Zweihander immensely, although the armor of a soldier did not suit him well. He knew that unless he was wearing much heavier armor, he was better off in lighter equipment. He finally got fed up with the useless soldiers he was fighting, all paid men, and made a sweeping cut at their legs, knocking them off balance, and smiling as the Henches killed them.

He unleashed several more sweeping attacks at the soldiers, knocking them back as the Mystics went in and slaughtered them. He looked for he woman he had saw, and found her… coming right for him. He saw blue energy on her hands, and thought she was going to kill him. Instead, he heard her speak to a Mystic near him. "I don't remember hitting him with a charm spell, but he has taken injuries and was fighting for our side. I'll patch him up, and then we send him further into the Human ranks. He looks to be putting them off guard, and allowing us to mop up."

He looked at her, and then at his armor. He was bleeding form several areas it was shattered. She walked to a close proximity to him, and set her hands on his body. He felt his body heal. The tingling magic was amazing. She cooed to him, and smiled. "Slay every human you see. Leave none alive." He nodded, and was in the thick of Battle. He cleaved apart unsuspecting former allies, and was pleased to see that the Mystics helped him. He waited until he had taken the fighting to the forest, and took a moment to remove his broken armor. He then looked for the Light leather armor he had hidden in the forest ahead of time. He found it, and donned the light brown armor, sighing in relief at its lack of weight. He crawled through the thick canopy overhead, occasionally making some noise, but remaining quiet enough for him to stalk the Guardian troops.

"Marquis Elision, we have found no trace of the Traitor." The Knight in charge of the squad growled upon hearing this news. He looked at the Soldier, and drew his longsword.

"I want you to look harder then, because you are not looking hard enough. He could not have just disappeared. Split into groups of five, this could be a Mystic trap for all we know." The Highwaymen smiled, and dropped down after the Marquis was left with only three bodyguards out of the twenty-three men he took with him. He smiled as they all whirled around. "Traitor. I will kill you myself."

The silent Highwayman made a mighty swing at the Marquis and his guard. They nearly stopped him, but he was in his own terrain. He pushed forward, his hand gripping the edge of his sword, careful not to cut his hand. Everyone but the heavily armored Elision was knocked over. The Highwayman sighed as the soldiers all came in from him, at all angles. He could only fight for so long. He was getting nowhere. He couldn't die here, not when He had yet to prove himself to her. "Kill him in the name of King Guardia"

A sword hit his right arm. He ignored it, then another struck his leg, there were just to many, he needed to stay alive. His former race was about to kill him. He would fail her. But then he saw a flash of brown, and then a glint of Iron, and the soldiers began to die. His allies as a Highwayman were saving him. The Mystics were with them. He smiled. They had made a pact with the Mystics. "No matter Traitor, I will kill you before they can save you."

The knight was about to run him through, but the Highwayman swung upwards, and threw the Noble off balance, and then swung down, smashing his chest. He then impaled the bastard on his Zweihander, and smiled as the last of life fled from his body. He felt a light hand on his shoulder. And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening from my sleep, I realized that I was on a comfortable bed, with someone beside me. It made me question if I was dead or not. My companion grumbled in her sleep, and rolled over, clinging to my body for warmth. She was fairly cool to the touch, so I wrapped my arms around her. Her body pressed against me, and I heard her murmur in contentment. I looked, and saw it was the same woman from the Battlefield. With the utmost of care, I shifted her so that she was soaking up as much of my heat as was possible. As she did this, she wrapped a leg over mine, and pulled us into an almost Intimate contact. I wasn't overly keen on having such relations with a stranger, so I just kept still.

She eventually mumbled something, and buried her face into my chest, before returning to sleep. We were both under a red down comforter of some sort, and everything in the room was Effeminate, with White red or pink as the color scheme. I looked and saw I was still in my earthen brown clothing, although I felt that I had been washed, as had my clothing, leading me to wonder why I could not remember any of it.

I contemplated why a beautiful mystic would have kept me around, when surely there were those of her race she desired. It made little sense to me, but then again, she was of a different race, both metaphorically and literally. I was a Human, Male, and Highwayman, who made a living off of thieving from the travelers on the roads I called home. This perfection that was leeching warmth off of me was surely a noble of some sort, maybe even one of the upper class that served Magus directly.

With but a few moments passing, I saw the sun rise, shining in through the windows. It was blinding, and I closed my eyes, desperately wanting to be in my forested home, where I could hide from the bane of shadows. I mumbled a curse towards the son, invoking the name of the Dark Lord at the end.

My companion awoke and looked me in the eye. "How did you know that name?" He voice was pretty, very soothing for me. It had a passionate tone, and I shrugged, closing my eyes. She grabbed my shoulders, and with amazing strength held me still, as she looked into my eyes. "Where did you learn the Beast's name?"

"The Name of the Angel of Death is a secret only to those not of the faith." She gasped slightly, and giggled. She reached under the blanket, and grabbed on to me. I kept a calm face on, even as she began to stroke it. "What plan do you have?" She shook her head, signifying to be quiet with her other hand. The rhythm of her stroking became faster paced, until I felt as if I was going to burn up.

"Tell me who you were inducted by, and I will let you finish. If not, I can hold your body at this point indefinitely. And I think once we start doing other things to you, we will find you want to finish, and be rid of the pain…" She licked my neck, running a finger along my length, as she kissed me, licking at my lips, forcing them open. She enjoyed the kiss, invading my mouth, and constantly stroking it, holding me captive.

She eventually stopped when I broke the kiss. "I was inducted by Cardinal Empherez." She smiled, and removed the Red Nightgown she wore, and laid back. She spread her legs, obviously hoping I would take her body. I closed my eyes, and turned away, praying to regain control. She sighed in disappointment, before pinning me to the bed, and pulling my shirt off of me, and pulling the covers over us both.

"You managed to remain with your faith over the flesh. I admire that. I dare say you might be more than a Highwayman at heart. I will have to look through the memories of your past lives to see who you are. For now I am going to put you back to sleep. Sweet Dreams… My Pet…" I passed out, and she kissed me.

A woman overlooked the carnage of the battlefield. A horribly crushing defeat for the Humans. A full half of there forces turned traitor when a Zweihander using Maniac tore into there side, the feeling of a Human destroying them had crushed moral. No humans had survived, apart from the Zweihander user. He was supposedly a Highwayman that had been pressed into service.

The woman corrected the glasses she wore on her face, her green eyes glittering as she thought about the descriptions of the man. It sounded like he was being exaggerated a good deal, because if not, he had forty six lime green tentacles, eight eyes and spiders legs, as well as a maw of fangs. She wanted to just shoot something; the villagers were all being caught in the hype.

She needed at least six Ales, and a Ice spell for her head. On top of that, if she could just have Marle assassinated, allowing her to marry Crono, she would be happy. But maybe just finding this Highwayman, and kicking him into next week would do. Lucca groaned at a loud shriek from the Truce Mountains…


End file.
